Without You
by agnewrlakc
Summary: Buffy and Angel after the fall of Sunnydale. Will they end up together or will the Gypsy curse continue to haunt them?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, just the story. This is my first Buffy Fanfic and haven't read all the others. If it sounds like yours I apologize.  
  
Angel woke with a start, shaking and feeling like someone, somewhere needed him. "Connor" he called getting to his feet and pulling on a robe. He walked across the hall to the room where his often, rebellious son slept, looking far more angelic than he actually was, in fact, "Hell on Wheels" described him better.  
  
"Couldn't sleep, boss" he head someone say. Turning around, he saw Faith come in from the darkened streets of L.A. "No" he admitted, "I had the craziest feeling that someone was hurt and need me."  
  
Faith cocked her head "connor ok?" she asked. Angel nodded "yeah, he is fine and the hotel seems to be safe. "But this feeling that someone needs you, it woke you up right?" Faith pryed out of him. "Yeah" Angel admitted, "but who?"  
  
Faith thought for a minute, the only person to have that close of a relationship with the vamp was far away from L.A., wasn't she? "Buffy, maybe?" Faith asked. Angel shrugged his shoulders "I wish I knew" he answered softly.  
  
Nobody had heard from Giles, Xander, Buffy or Dawn since the fall of Sunnydale. Willow, Faith and even Spike ended up in L.A., working at Angel Investigations, though many times Angel wondered why he put up with Spike. Because of Buffy...a quiet voice reminded him.  
  
"I don't know" Angel paced restlessly "I'm going to try to get some sleep. How was the hunt?" he asked casually. Faith seemed to thrive on the hunt, it was like therapy for her, only cheaper.  
  
"It was fun, we'll have to do it together sometime" she smiled up at him. "No thanks" Angel replied quietly "well I'm going to try to get some sleep" he said as he walked back to his room. Slaying was a completely unvampire thing he did out of necessity, but he had the most fun when Buffy was around.  
  
Faith watched him go, he looked sad and lonely. She knew about the gypsy curse, had for sometime. She also knew the curse was the only thing keeping Angel and Buffy apart. "Where are you B?" she asked aloud "I hope you're okay."  
  
Faith yawned, a full night of de-vamping the city of Angels had wore her out. She trudged up the stairs to her bedroom and lay down on the soft bed. Eventually the sounds of the night lulled her to sleep, but not before she too felt the odd sensation of somebody needing her.  
  
Elsewhere in Los Angelos, a group of counselors for a youth home, tried to care for a young blonde girl. Even in her feverish, restless state, it took three of them to get her into bed.  
  
The young girl stirred, delirious with fever "Angel" she called out loud, almost in a whimper. "What do we do with her things?" one the young men asked, holding her bags. "Just stow them under the bed, is there an identification in there?" The other man searched the bag again "only this" he produced a card that read "Angel Investigations".   
  
"Call them, ask for this 'Angel' character, bring him here" she instructed "and bring me some cool water and towels, plus aspirin. If we don't get this fever down, we'll lose her tonight."  
  
"When do you want me to call?" the young man asked. "Now" the burly women instructed "maybe this angel person can help us identify this little lady."  
  
The phone beside Angel's bed rang, waking him for the second time that night "what" he barked into the phone. "Is this Angel Investigations" a young voice asked. "Yeah, but we're closed until in the morning" Angel responded grumpily.   
  
"I'm calling because we found a young girl on Hollywood Boulevard, she's very sick and not carrying any kind of I.D." the youngster sounded nervous. "Buffy" Angel said without thinking.   
  
"Ex..Excuse me sir, is there an Angel there?" the young man asked. "Yeah, this is Angel and you are?" He heard a nervous laugh on the other end "Oh, sorry my name is Eric, I work at the home for runaway teenagers, we were making a sweep of the streets when we found your friend."  
  
"okay, give me your address, I'll be right there" Angel spoke into the phone. Something about the urgency in Eric's voice propelled him to move quickly. "Better grab the ring" he heard from the doorway as he placed the phone in its cradle. "What are you doing up?" he asked "Couldn't sleep" the other undead being in the house responded "is that about Buffy?"   
  
Angel hated that Spike felt Buffy as powerful as he did, she loved them both in her time, now all they wanted to know was that she was okay. "I don't know, a young girl was found with my card in her bags" Angel admitted "I'm going to find out."  
  
"Don't forget the ring" Spike reminded him. Angel turned and grabbed the Ring of Amarras, it was more than a piece of jewelry, it protected Vampires from the sun and anything else that might try to kill them.  
  
"Call and let us know, okay?" Spike called to Angel's fleeting back. "I will" Angel promised, much as he hated it, he knew that Spike loved Buffy almost as much as he did himself.   
  
Though LA was a big place, Angel had no trouble finding the building that housed the teen shelter. When he arrived he saw teens of all ages, sleeping on couches and beds. Some were awake and watching television, but all of them had a look of hunger on their faces. A look that gave away more than it kept secret.  
  
"Are you Angel?" a young guy in dark glasses greeted him. Angel nodded "your friend is this way" he said implying for Angel to follow him down a long corridor. He led them to a small room that looked much like a school nurses office. There was a burly women tending to a small figure. "Angel" he heard the girl whisper softly.   
  
"I'm right here" he said breathily, taking her hand in his. "What is wrong with her?" he turned to the nurse. "We can't get her fever to come down, she has been feverish and restless since we found her."  
  
"Can I take her to the hospital?" he asked. The nurse nodded, "if you want, Eric will drive you." Angel scooped a very hot Buffy into his arms. 'hang on Buffy, were gonna get you all fixed up" he whispered softly.  
  
"What do I owe you?" he asked the woman. The woman smiled broadly at him , "Many of these kids don't have anyone to love them, the fact that you have shown her great love is enough."  
  
Angel smiled "Yes, I do love her" though he wasn't about to explain how much older he really was than the love of his life, "but my love for her doesn't feed the rest of your kids" he quipped handing the lady the cash in his pocket.  
  
The lady looked startled "...But there must be $200 here" she protested. "She's worth that and every penny more" he said pressing the money into her hand "Without her, all the money in the world wouldn't mean anything."  
  
"Oh, thank you..thank you" the women gushed "I hope your friend is okay." she said as they pulled away in the teen center van.   
  
At the hospital, Angel held Buffy's hand as the hours ticked by. The medicine in the IV had brought her fever down and she slept restfully, finally. Every now and then she would cough and shudder as if she were cold. Angel longed to hold her, but he had to settle for holding her hand and being there.  
  
******************Two Days Later**************************************  
  
Buffy was first aware of the smell of bleach, the kind that hospitals used "where am I" she asked groggily, not yet opening her eyes. The last thing she remembered was getting off the bus in LA, and feeling overcome by a coughing spell.  
  
Slowly, Buffy opened her eyes and got them used to the dull lighting, meant to induce sleepiness, but Buffy felt as though she has slept for years. She looked around the room. "yep this is definitiely a hospital" she quipped "Stinky and entirely too clean"  
  
"Well I guess that means you're going to be okay" a familiar voice shattered her peace and quiet "after all you're complaining already." Buffy looked around the room again "Angel" she called out. "Right here", he said as he stepped into the room looking like a breath of fresh air, whatever that looks like she thought to herself.  
  
"How did you know I was here" she asked. Angel told her the story of being woke up in the middle of the night and about the call from the teen center. "I missed you" she spoke quietly, holding his hand, her fingers making soft, sensous, circles on his hand. "And I missed you" he responded "where have you been?" he scolded "Nobody has heard anything from your, or Dawn or Xander.."   
  
Buffy grinned "Are you chastising a sick woman?" she asked innocently. "I'd rather kiss you" Angel spoke quietly. "then do it" Buffy breathed "because I'd rather you kiss me."  
  
"And I'd rather you not young man" a voice at the door broke in "she may still be contagious."  
  
Buffy flashed a dirty look at the nurse "I dare say you're feeling better" the nurse spoke cheerfully. "yep..all better" buffy chirped "can I go home now, please?"   
  
"you're definitely in better shape than when you came in two days ago, but the doctor will have to make that decision."  
  
"Can you persuade him? Buffy pleaded. All that time in the hospital with her mom had turned Buffy's stomache sour for hospitals. "'ll try young lady, but in the meantime, no lip locking" she said giving Angel a look that would melt ice.  
  
"I'm scared of that" Angel laughed, then turned his attention back to the one person he loved most in this world "So what's with the disappearing Buffy act?" he asked trying to sound casual.  
  
She shrugged, "I just wanted a vacation, a vampire free vacation" she clarified. Angel nodded "So, where did you go?"   
  
"Well, Dawn, Xander and I went with Giles to England. He decided to stay there, so we stayed with him for awhile, then the three of us struck out on our own. We toured Europe and Paris and even went to Figi. Finally we ended up in Switzerland and then New York."  
  
"Where are Xander and Dawn then?" Angel asked. Buffy looked down, a sudden lump forming in her throat "Dawn wanted to stay in New York, go to school, so she did and Xander offered to stay with her."  
  
"Why did you leave?" he asked "I had to see you" Buffy admitted "I missed you so much".  
  
"I told them I'd come back in a little while." Buffy said. Angel reached for her hand "and when are you going back?" he asked huskily. Buffy shrugged "I don't know, maybe never. I mean I miss Dawn and Xander terribly, but the two of them have so much more in common than me..." she trailed off.  
  
"They both love you, too ya know" Angel stated the obvious "Why wouldn't you go back?"   
  
"Because LA is so far away from NY" she said "I'd never see you."  
  
"What about Will and Faith, the girls" Buffy changed the subject, she didnt like to think abut never seeing Angel again. "Willow and Faith are here in LA with us, Andrew got bitten by the acting bug and has yet to be heard of, and the girls all went back to their respective homes." Angel filled her in on the changes at Angel Investigations.  
  
"I'm told I have an impatient patient" a doctor walked into the room. "you heal very fast Ms. Summers" the acknowledged "I suppose if you promise to take care of yourself you can go home, but if I see you in here again for the same thing, I won't be so nice."  
  
Buffy grinned "Oh thank you Doc, I really want to get out of here." The doctor smiled "I hear that a lot. It is a good thing I don't take it personally." He signed her release papers while she dressed. After some final instructions, he allowed Angel to escort her out of the hospital.  
  
"Where to my lady" Angel asked reaching for her hand. "I want to see willow" Buffy answered. "Then home it is" Angel said and set off for the hotel.  
  
I would like to write at least two more chapters, but have to think about what goes into them. Please leave feedback for me. Thanks 


	2. Once you've tasted perfection

Angel carried Buffy up the stairs to his room at the hotel. The waiting area was quiet and blessedly nobody was inside to question him about her. Gently, he pulled the covers back and placed her between the sheets. "I want you to rest" he told her pointedly "no playing for Buffy for a few days".

"I don't want to stay in bed" she complained "I'm not good at doing nothing".  Angel draped his jacket over the edge of the bed, "don't worry you won't be alone" he assured her, joining her on the bed. Buffy looked wary "are you sure about this?" she asked. 

Pulling her into his arms and holding her close "I can handle anything except not having you close" he whispered into her hair. Buffy smiled and snuggled into his embrace. "What did you see in England?" Angel asked her. 

"Giles took us to the countryside" she smiled "they have some massive homes, there". Angel chuckled "yeah, they call them castles" he said. "Whatever, they were really big" she said in amazement. 

"Why didn't you call or write?" he asked "we were all worried about you?" Buffy shrugged her shoulders "I don't know" she sighed "I was just enoying my not being "THE" slayer for a change, ya know?" she cocked her head.

Angel nodded "I know exactly how you feel" he sighed "sometimes I wish I could just quit". Buffy looked up at him "I hate that we have to be apart" she admitted "that's why I came back." Angel pulled her even closer, "I hate it too" he sighed "but I'd rather have you here than on the street somewhere." 

Buffy yawned feeling the effect of her trip and being sick. "Okay, enough talk" Angel declared "time for Buffy to go to bed".  Buffy was too tired to argue, and fell asleep against him. Angel reached around her, pulling her into his arms. Lowering them both under the covers, he folded her into his arms and pulled her as close to him as he could.

With a contented sigh, he fell promptly asleep…

"Where is Angel?" Spike roared "I need that ring".  Willow threw him a dirty look "pipe down Spike" she chided him, "he got in really late last night. Why don't you use the sewer tunnels?" 

Spike through her a dirty look "remember what happened last time I tried that Red?" he asked? Boy did she, Spike knew Sunnydale like the back of his hand, but LA was a bit too much for him.

"Angelus" Spike paced the floor in front of Angel's room. The door swung open with a fury "Will you please shut-up?" Angel spat through clenched teeth "one of us in this room is trying to sleep?"

Spike raised an eyebrow "one of us?" he questioned "just how many of us are in there?" he asked.  "Aw hell" Angel swore "I was trying not to share yet". With a defeated sigh, he opened the door, letting Willow and Spike walk in. "Buffy" Willow shrieked "when did you get here?"

Willow ran across the room and enveloped her best friend into a hug. Spike watched from across the room, "yes, when did you get here?" he repeated Willow's question. "I brought her home from the hospital last night" Angel said.

"Hospital" Willow and Spike said together. Spike was the first to recover "what happened?" he demanded "tell me where the vamp is and I'll dust him". Angel cringed at those words "sorry killer" he shot back "but the bad guy here appears to have been a virus, not a vampire."

"Are you okay?" Willow asked, concern etched on her face. Buffy nodded "I'm just a little tired is all." Angel stood at the door, holding it open "which means you two are leaving". Spike glanced at him "what about you?" he asked. "This is my room" he reminded the other vampire. "She's not yours" Spike pointed toward Buffy. Willow threw her hands up in the air "She's always been mine" Angel said with deadly silence as he pushed Spike out the door "you can't change that".

The door slammed with resounding force as Angel shut the other vamp in the hall. "Did I mention how much I hate him?" Angel turned to Buffy. She just shook her head "been there, done that, time to get over it" she said. "when I left you were supposed to have a normal relationship" Angel reminded her "he is not normal". 

"I tried normal" Buffy answered "remember Riley, and lets not forget good ole' love em' and leave em' Parker".  Angel sat on the bed beside her "I didn't like soldier boy either" he admitted. "Another thing you have in common with Spike" she replied.

Angel sighed, he knew it was his fault that she got involved with the wrong people. He did choose to leave, even if it was for their own good. "Angel" she took his hand "I know you don't like it and I know you feel guilty, but don't" she looked him in the eye. "Spike was there when I needed him to be. I mean losing my mother, dealing with Adam and Riley, not to mention Glory" she shuddered.

"When the guys brought me back from death, I just felt so…I don't know alone" she sighed "and the only person that really helped me deal was Spike".  Angel thought about what she said "I helped a little, right" he asked hopefully. "Of course, you did.  I'll always love you, you know that" she looked at him, "but you choose to leave and after Faith came back to L.A., it just felt different." 

Angel remembered that time, it was a dark time for both of them. So dark in fact, he went to Sunnydale, only to be accosted by Riley Finn and his men. "And what about now" he asked "where does Spike fit into your life?" Buffy shrugged her shoulders "Spike doesn't fit into my life, he never did" she answered "he was more or less a distraction, we both realized that in the end." 

"And me?" Angel asked "what am I?" Buffy looked thoughtful "you are what you have always been" she said caressing his palm with her thumb "the one guy I measure every other guy up to." Of course, all of them fell short of that model, they both knew that. "Too bad none of them ever measured up" Angel scoffed. "Well, once you've had perfect, you don't want to settle" Buffy responded.

Apparently content with her answer, Angel pulled her into his arms "you got that right" he murmured into her hair. 


	3. Moments of happiness

            Angel was the first to wake up after their confrontation with Spike "Perfection" he said aloud, smugly satisfied that no one could love Buffy like he did.  Gazing lovingly at the petite blonde sleeping soundly in his arms, he smiled. Just as quick, the smile vanished "perfection is getting to be with the one you love" he said bitterly. 

_            When do I get to earn my humanity?_ He thought, remembering the prophecy he, Cordelia and Wesley once read. _That was years ago, I've saved many people since then._ Buffy stirred in his arms, snuggling deeper into his embrace. The clock on the nightstand read 2:00. He was much to rested to stay in bed, but his reluctance to let her out of his arms was stronger than his reserve to get up.

At knock at the door jarred his thoughts "what?" he asked, wishing everybody would leave him alone and let him enjoy this time. "Angel" Fred peered around the door. "Come in Fred" he said "what's up?"

Fred had worked for him for several years now "sorry to interrupt boss," she said meekly "but there is a phone call for you, someone named Xander".  

"I'll get it, tell him to hold on" Angel instructed easing away from Buffy. Replacing the covers over her, he followed Fred out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Buffy had always been the strong one, he wasn't used to her being incapacitated like she was currently.

"So that's the slayer" Fred said "I thought she'd be bigger". Angel laughed "that's exactly what I told her the first time I saw her".  Angel remembered the first time he actually met Buffy, she was a 16-year-old bit of nothing, that knocked him for a loop. "surprised me too" he chuckled "but there's a lot of power in the little body". 

When they reached his office, Angel turned off "thanks Fred" he said, picking the phone up "Xander" he spoke into  the base, "what can I do for you?" 

"Have you seen or heard from Buffy" Xander asked, skipping the usual _hey dead man _comment "we haven't heard from her since she left New York". Angel could sense the concern in Xander's Voice. "She's here with me" Angel told him "but she is sleeping right now, doctor's orders".

"Doctor's orders" Xander questioned "did something happen to Buffy?" Angel told him about finding Buffy in a feverish condition and of her stay at the hospital. "The doctor let her come home with me" Angel told the other guy, "but she is in no shape to travel". 

"you..uh you guys didn't..ya know.." Xander trail off. Angel drew an exasperated breath "of course not Harris," he said "if she's too sick to travel, do you really think she's healthy enough for that?" Angel sat down in his chair, shaking his head "how is Dawn?" he asked.

"_we're_ fine" Xander answered sarcastically "thanks for asking".  Counting to ten before he spoke again, Angel responded "Harris, I figured you were fine, and Buffy would want to know about Dawn".  Before Xander could respond, Dawn grabbed the phone from him "Angel" she said softly "you're Buffy's Angel, right?"

Angel acknowledged that he was "You're going to keep her there right?" she asked. "Yes, she has been really out of it, so she isn't going anywhere for awhile" Angel said. He could hear the relief in her voice "good, because we're coming to you guys."

Angel heard Xander protest that thought, but like her sister, Dawn knew how to handle to Scooby gang "we'll be there tomorrow" she said. "call me when you get in, I'll send someone for you" Angel instructed. After a few moments of reassuring her that Buffy was fine and would be here tomorrow, he hung the phone up.  

"who was that?"  Buffy spoke from the doorway. She looked unsteady and ready to drop, so Angel bolted from his chair and caught her just as she began to sway "What are you doing up?" he demanded. "I'm tired of being in bed" she protested "being in bed is for sick people." 

"And for those who can barely stand because their immune system is being attacked by a virus" Angel said pointedly. With a resigned sigh, Buffy leaned against him, she was feeling weak. Angel didn't trust that she would be able to make it back to the room, so he scooped her up into his arms and carried her.

"who was on the phone?" Buffy asked again. "your sister" he told her "she and Harris are coming to L.A. tomorrow".  Buffy relaxed against the headboard of Angel's bed "she needs to stay in New York" Buffy protested. "that's what Xander tried to tell her, but it seems she is a lot like her sister" Angel grinned "handles him well". 

Buffy smile a wan smile "she learned from the best".  Angel thought about that for a moment "what does she know about me?" he asked. "I told her some things, but not everything" Buffy admitted "most of it was "G" rated".

Angel looked concerned "don't worry, she knows you're a vampire and she knows that I love you, that's all she needs to know to like you". Angel smiled "that's all I need to know too" he said "now rest, maybe you'll feel like eating later."

Angel covered her up and started for the door "Stay with me" she held her hand out to him. Angel retraced his steps to the bed "always" he said, taking her into his arms. Buffy instantly fell asleep, her head cradled against his chest _when will I be free to love her?_ he thought to himself _because I am ready now!_


	4. A bad Idea

A/N: I didn't like the way that last chapter was written, so I rewrote it  
  
Angel woke up to the sound of his phone ringing "what" he barked into the phone. Buffy had tossed and turned all night, allowing neither of them to get any sleep until very late. "We're here" Dawn spoke chipperly into the phone. Angel groaned "sorry" he said "didn't get any sleep last night" he said in explanation.  
  
"I'll get someone out to the airport, what gate are you at?" Angel asked. Dawn gave him their location. "Faith" Angel called hearing her light footsteps on the floor in the hall. The door opened and she peered in "yeah boss" she said "you bellowed". Angel grinned "I didn't really bellow" he protested.  
  
"would you go to the airport and get Dawn and Harris, please?" Faith arched her eyebrows "Dawn is coming here" she said "to L.A." Angel sighed, "yes, she is at gate D, Southwest Airlines". Angel reached over to the bed stand and grabbed the keys to his car. "Drive carefully" he warned, tossing them to her. "Darn, and I was planning on going 85 all the way there" she shot back sarcastically.  
  
"Angel" Buffy rolled over "Is Dawn here?" Angel reached to help her sit against the headboard "she's at the airport" he answered. "I need a bath" she said, groaning as the pain in her back began to ache. "Yeah, you do" Angel agreed pushing her away from him "Oh shut-up" she punched him in the arm. Angel laughed and pulled her closer. "Angel" she protested "I really need a bath".  
  
"Okay, okay" Angel grudgingly let her go "I'll fill the tub and you can have a long soak". Buffy smiled "thank you" she said quietly. Buffy could hear the sounds of running water in the next room. "okay," Angel said reaching down and picking her up in to his arms "let's go get you clean" he said walking towards the bathroom.  
  
"Angel" she looked at him "I can walk you know" she pointed out. "Uh-huh" he responded "but you are still really wobbily" he said "We can't have you breaking a bone or something". Angel gingerly set her on the side of the tub, "can you take it from here?" he asked.  
  
Buffy nodded "Yeah, I think so" she said. Angel didn't look convinced "Ok, but I'll be right outside the door if you need help" he said stepping out of the bathroom and closing the door Buffy held sat on the edge of the tub, deftly trying to get her fingers to work. After much work, she managed to get her shirt unbuttoned and pulled it off.  
  
The first thing she noticed were the bruises on her stomach and ribs. They were purple and ugly, in various stages of healing. When she tried reaching around to unhook her bra, she grunted in pain. After another attempt, it was clear that she wouldn't be able to do this after all. "Angel" she called out. The door opened and he stepped in "are you okay?" he asked. "I can't reach around my.." she trailed off as their eyes met.  
  
At that moment, time seemed to stand still. "I ah..I can't unhook my.." she began blushing furiously. With an amused grin, Angel crossed the threshold of the bathroom. "What is so funny?" she asked. By this time, Angel had reached her and turned her so that her back was to him "You" he admitted.  
  
"Me?" she arched her eyebrow "and what exactly is so funny?"  
  
Angel quickly unhooked her bra, but continued to hold onto her "you're just so helpless" he said "I like that for once you're are the helpless one and not me." Buffy shook her head "Funny, Xander and Giles seem to like that, it must be a guy thing" she quipped. "What about Spike?" Angel couldn't help himself, he had to know. "What about Spike?" she asked.  
  
"Does he like it when you are helpless?" Angel clarified. Buffy thought for a moment "Not really, he was always challenging me to reach my potential and not to give into my weaknesses". She said. "Funny, I thought that ole Spike liked to be in charge" Angel mused. "Well, he hasn't been lately" Buffy pointed out.  
  
While they talked, Angel unconsciously caressed her silky skin "you should probably get undressed so you can be ready when Dawn gets here" Angel prompted her "are you going to be okay now?" Buffy nodded "I think so" she said turning around, clutching her shirt around her breasts. "Angel" she called softly to him. "Yeah" he turned around "I didn't love Spike" she told him "you don't have to keep comparing yourself to him or his actions".  
  
"I know" Angel said "It's just really weird knowing that you two were..uh.close" he finished. "I wanted to be there for you, not anybody else, especially Spike". Buffy didn't know how to respond to that "I'm sorry" she spoke softly "I guess things don't always work out like they're supposed to. I mean I tried normal, remember Riley?" she scoffed "I guess normal for me isn't normal like everyone else".  
  
"Maybe they can be" Angel said looking into her eyes "if we want them to be bad enough". Buffy sat on the edge of the tub "I don't want normal" she said softly "I want what I've always wanted". Angel knew what she was thinking, because he was thinking it too, but he needed to hear her say it. "And what is that?" he asked closing the bathroom door and walking over to her.  
  
Angel pulled her to her feet and into his embrace "tell me what you want Buffy" he whispered huskily. "I want the same thing you want" she responded looking into his eyes "for us to be together, always". Angel pulled her even closer "always" he agreed claiming her lips with his.  
  
Fiery passion consumed them immediately, "Buffy" Angel whispered passionately against her silky skin "God, I love you so much" he said kissing her once again. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck, dropping the shirt covering her chest in the process. "Oh God, Angel" she breathed "I want you so much".  
  
Angel suddenly became aware of the fact that the tub was overflowing. He reached around her and turned off the water, then carefully removed her jeans and underwear. Without another word, he picked her up and placed her in the foamy water. "Angel" she spoke softly looking up at him. "I'm not going anywhere" he assured her returning to her side. Buffy closed her eyes and relaxed against the tub, as he sponged her shoulders and neck.  
  
Angel quickly shed his own clothes and joined her in the tub. "Angel" she protested "are you sure about this?" she looked into his eyes. Angel nodded pulling her back so that she leaned against him. "I'm pretty sure of one thing" he said "What is that" she asked "this is a really bad Idea" he murmured.  
  
She nodded "probably, so why did you do it" she asked. Angel wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him "because I want to be near you again" he whispered in her ear "even if I can't show you how much I love you." Buffy took his free hand and wrapped her fingers around his "There is more than one way to show somebody you love them" she said, laying her head back on his chest. 


	5. author's note

A/N

I have been getting some comments about why I haven't moved my story from the Hyperion since I am post-Buffy and why I am using "dead" characters.  These are both valued comments, but before I explain I feel the need to express the fact that this is **MY** story; that being the case I can do what I want!

In explanation, both the fact that I haven't moved Angel to Wolfram & Hart and the use of dead characters is storyline dictated. I also must admit that I am not familiar with Angel past season 2 (I just started really watching Angel). So, please forgive if I don't do the story the way you would.

As always, comments are welcome

Thanks,

Rhonda


	6. L'il Bit

"that's my Buffy" Angel chuckled "always with the rose colored glasses". Buffy sighed contentedly leaning her back so she could look up at him "somebody's got to" she said "cause you got dark and broody down".

  


Angel grinned as he stroked her arms softly with his hands "gee, I wonder why that is?" he asked. Buffy snuggled against his muscled chest "I think you need to change the way you think" she advised "be more positive".

  


"Nah," Angel disagreed "that's what I have you for". Angel reached down into the water and grabbed a washcloth. After lathering it up, he sensously ran it up and down her body. Buffy shuddered at his touch, but she stifled the urge to moan aloud. 

  


"I think you better stop" Buffy said softly "before this gets out of hand". Angel continued his slow, sensous massage on her body. "Yeah" he agred "I should, but somehow, doing what I should is not what I want to do".

  


"Angel" she protested, turning to meet his gaze. Angel placed an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest. Their lips were mere inches apart. She could feel his breath on her face. "Buffy" he spoke huskily "I know this is wrong, but I really want to kiss you right now". 

  


"So, whats stopping you" she asked leaning towards him. Angel needed no further urging. He closed the distance between them, catching her lower lip between his. Buffy was unable to stifle the moan this time. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders "Angel" she said breathily "This is not a good place to be".

  


"Feels good to me" Angel said suckling her earlobes as his hands caressed her silky skin. Buffy tried unsuccessfully to break away from him, the feelings between them were just too strong. "Angel" she tried to pull away. Angel merely tightened his hold on her and kissed her again.

  


"Well it sure as hell bothers me" they heard from the doorway. Startled, both of them turned to see Spike standing in the doorway "and I believe it would be disturbing for the rest of us too".

  


"What the hell are you doing here" Angel growled angrily. Spike glanced amusedly at the two of them"obviously, I am stopping what is certain to be a bad move on your part" he looked at them. "Shut up, Spike" Buffy finally spoke, struggling to cover herself. Angel pulled her tighter against him. 

  


"You don't really need to hide, ya know" Spike taunted "I've seen what you're trying to hide..more than once", he added to get a jab in at Angel. "OUT" Angel roared. Spike grinned at them, but sauntered out of the room "oh, by the way," he turned "I thought you might like to know lil' bit is here". 

  


"Who is lil' bit" Angel asked glancing to make sure Spike was gone this time. "Dawn" Buffy answered "I suppose we should get out of here, huh?" she asked. Angel groaned "I guess" he sighed "are you sure we can't stay here all day?"

  


"That probably wouldn't be a good idea" Buffy said. "Yeah, I guess you're right" Angel reluctantly agreed. Angel reached over his head to grab a towel from the rack. He placed the towel over her body in the still full tub "Ah..Angel" she getured toward the water. Angel nodded "the only way we are getting out of here without unleashing the beast is if you are covered" he said fastening the towel on her back.

  


"A wet towel" Buffy asked, cocking her head "isn't that kind of like a wet t-shirt?" Angel stood to his feet, lifting Buffy with him, "yes" he agreed "but it at least leaves something for me to imagine". Buffy rolled her eyes and groaned "bad angel" she shook her finger at him. 

  


Angel grinned at her "yeah, but you like bad boys" he reminded her. "This is so true" she agreed, clutching the towel around her as he carried her to the bed. Angel tossed her one of his shirts "put this on for now" he said. Buffy slipped on the shirt, it smelled like Angel. She took a deep breath and drew in the scent of him. "Come on gorgoeus" he held out his hand "your sister awaits". 


	7. Reunited

HTML Attachment [ Scan and Download | Scan and Save to my Yahoo! Briefcase ] | |With Angel holding her up, Buffy limped to the top of the stairs. "okay, hop along" Angel chuckled, lifting Buffy into his arms "I don't think you want to hop down the stairs". Buffy grinned "I could scoot" she replied. "uh-huh" Angel murmured looking down the stairs "and your sister would be old and gray before you got to the bottom".  
  
Buffy held onto him as he jogged down the staircase "you just want a reason to hold me" she teased. Angel didn't deny her claim"maybe" he agreed, "but you would still take twenty years to get down".  
  
"Buffy" Dawn jumped up as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Buffy smiled at her sister's enthusiasm "down girl" she chuckled. Angel gingerly sat Buffy on the couch before turning to greet the girl he heard so much about. "So, this is Buffy's Angel" Dawn mused "cute, very cute".  
  
Buffy laughed as Angel blanched "gee that mouth sounds familiar" he chuckled. Dawn beamed proudly "I learned from the best" she declared sitting on the couch by Buffy. Buffy pulled her little sister into a hug "what are you doing here squirt?" she asked.  
  
"You don't call, you don't write" she complained "you get hurt bad and leave us wondering.." Dawn continued. Buffy rolled her eyes "I'm okay" she protested. "yeah" she is okay now" Angel commented,"but she gave me a real scare".  
  
"Hush you" Buffy stuck her tongue out at him. "Buff" Xander came in carrying several pieces of luggage. "Geez Dawn" Buffy drawled "are you moving in or what?"  
  
Xander dropped the luggage at the top of the stairs "So, soul boy" he greeted Angel "you got a bellhop here?" Angel gave him a dirty look "sorry Harris" he returned "guess you have to do your own dirty work". Xander walked up to Buffy and enveloped her in a hug "thanks for scaring us, Buff" he said.  
  
Buffy sighed "Geez, you'd think I almost died or something" she said. "You did" Angel reminded her. Dawn and Xander sat on either side of her on the couch. "Have you heard from Giles?" Buffy asked. Dawn nodded "he is back in glorious old England with his daily tea time" she said.  
  
Angel tried unsuccessfully to supress a grin "I bet he's in heaven" he said. Dawn shrugged her shoulders "last I knew he was itching to come back to America".  
  
"Can't say as I blame him" Spike said, sauntering into the room "its bloody cold in England right now". Dawn jumped up and ran to Spike, who gave the young girl a hearty hug "how ya been l'il bit" he greeted. "Good" she returned "I thought you were gone for good" she told him. Spike hugged her again "are you kidding" he asked "I'm the proverbial bad penny".  
  
"you got that right" Angel muttered, surprised at Dawn's reaction to seeing his grandsire. Buffy grinned at him, "they are pretty close" she said reading his mind "Spike took care of her after I died". Angel winced, he hated hearing her talk about the time she died. The memory was as clear today as it was the day he found Willow in his hotel.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
After rescuing Fred, the team at AI only wanted to go home. "home sweet h..." Angel trailed off seeing a distraught willow in his lobby. He didn't need to be told why she was there. Something had happened to Buffy, by Willow's reaction, something REALLY bad.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Angel sat in Dawn's vacated seat beside Buffy, while Dawn and Spike settled on the couch adjacent to them. Angel reached for Buffy's hand, softly caressing her fingers. "So how was New York, l'il bit?" Spike asked Dawn. Dawn grinned "busy" she said "buffy, Xander and I had a blast in central park, though".  
  
"So, why did you leave New York, Buffy" Spike inquired. Buffy shrugged, "after we left Sunnydale, all we did was tour the world" she said "and all I wanted to do was come home" she looked at Angel. Angel squeezed her hand in his. "So you left L'il bit in New york" Spike asked.  
  
"Xander was with her" Buffy defended "besides she wanted to stay". "I've never been to New York" Dawn said "I wanted to stay and explore the city".  
  
All eyes were on Buff, who seemed to be wore out. She yawned and leaned against Angel who wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Buffy tried to stay awake, but soon her eyelids fluttered shut and she was sound asleep. "What is really wrong with her?" Xander asked concerned "she seems especially weak".  
  
Angel agreed "I don't know" he admitted, "but it seems everything wears her out". "you don't think it is one of those slayer trials, do you" Faith asked walking into the room. "That really wiped her out".  
  
"who would be administering the drugs?" Angel asked. Faith shrugged "I don't know its just a thought". Spike looked at Faith "is there ever a time when a slayer just wears out?" he asked. "I don't know" Faith admitted 'but there is only one person who might be able to help her".  
  
"maybe we should call him" Angel suggested. "Call who" asked Wesley entering the room with a cup of coffee. "Giles, right" Xander asked uncertain. Angel nodded "I think Faith is right, we need Giles".  
  
Wesley began to protest, "but I can..."  
  
"yes, you can Wesley" Angel said "but Buffy needs someone who knows the best way to help her heal".  
  
"And that is Giles" Wesley sighed "I never did get to bond with Buffy". Angel reached down and swung her into his arms "not many people do" he said,thankful that he wasn't one of them. "I am taking her to bed" he said walking up the stairs "Dawn, Xander, Wesley and Loren will help you find rooms".  
  
The scooby gang and the AI team watched him walk away, as if cradling pure gold in his arms. "She's so comfortable with him" Dawn remarked, never really seeing her sister so at ease, even with Spike. "Yep" Faith agreed "they have the original forbidden love".  
  
"I think she is just tired" Dawn said softly "her whole life has been put on hold for everyone else". Xander nodded in agreement "It doesn't seem fair, huh?" he asked. The room launched into a worried silence. "I..ah..I'll go call Giles" Wesley finally stood and walked into the office.  
  
"Come one" Faith gestured to Xander and Dawn "lets go find you guys a place to sleep". 


End file.
